Levi's Little Test (YAOI,Rape)
by Pindollz
Summary: Eren wants to join the survey corps, but Levi needs to test him first. LevixArminxEren Yaoi (rape) - I do not own attack on titans - If you want more leave a review! :D - this story is sorta short, I just wanted to get out a AoT with Levi in it really bad. * * I want to write a longer one some day if people like this one though -


**Levi, Eren, and Armin Slash. Attack on titans (AoT) Yaoi**

**Captain Levi's Little Test.**

_"Answer up, you piece of crap."- _Said Captain Levi as he stood in the dungeon staring in at Eren Yeager in his cell. _ "What is it that you want to do?" _Levi asked.

Eren looked out from his cell at Captain Levi,_ "I just want to join the Survey Corps." _Said Eren as he breathed heavily. _"And slaughter all the Titans!" _he continued with wide eyes.

Captain Levi took a breath,_ "Oh? Not bad.", "Erwin, I'll take responsibility for him, You may leave. But first bring in the boy, Armin arlert." _said Levi. _"Yes sir." _Erwin responded as he walked for the door and exited. Captain Levi grabbed the bars to Eren's cell, _"So you want to join the Survey Corps? Well, I can accept your request on a view conditions." _said Captain Levi.

_"Levi, Sir, I have brought Armin alert."_ said Erwin as he re entered the room holding the boy by the arm, leading him in to sit on a chair in front of Erens cell.

_"Eren!" _Armin shouted, _"Armin!" _Eren shouted in return_. "Silence!"_ Levi demanded._ "Good work Erwin, you may leave now." _  
_"Yes sir." _Erwin replied as he left the room once more. 

Levi removed a large knife from his back pocket and grabbed armin by the hair, pulling his head back to place the knife to the boys neck,_ "Don't move." _said Levi, Eren pulled forward onto his knees but the chains on his legs and wrists suppressed him._ "C- Captain Levi what are you doing?! Don't you dare hurt Armin! Leave him out of this!" _Eren shouted.

_"Oh, or what? Do anything stupid and I'll cut his head off." _Levi taunted, _"How can I trust you wont betray us? You're going to need to prove you can follow orders you little brat."_ Levi said.

Eren became frustrated, _"What do you want me to do to prove it to you! I'll do anything!" _shouted Eren.

Levi's eyes shined in amusement, _"Anything, huh? Lets find out if that's true." _Said Levi as he unbuttoned his shirt and lowered his pants. Keeping the knife pressed to Armin's neck, Levi ordered the boy to stand up and remove his clothes. _"What...are you doing!" _Eren asked confused. Armin was too scared to resist as he removed his clothes until he was completely naked._ "Eren, lower your pants." _Said Captain Levi, _"Or I'll kill him." _Levi continued as he crabbed the naked boy by the neck and dragged him forward, sitting down in the chair placed in front of Eren's cell, Levi pushed Armin to the bars of the cell.

Eren did as he was ordered to save his friends life, Levi removed his underwear and his erection popped out over the top._ "The two of you, start to pleasure yourselves in front of each other now." _Said Levi as he pointed the knife at Armin's back and began to slowly stroke his erect penis.

Eren was sickened but had no choice, Eren grabbed hold of his penis and began to work it up and down. Armin began crying as he slowly reached for his penis as well,_ "E-...Eren!" _Armin shyly cried as tears rolled down his face, he didn't want to be doing this._ "Good." _said Levi as he stood up and walked forward to Armin's back side, "Bend your ass towards me Armin" said Levi, keeping the knife to the boys back.  
Armin did as commanded and bent his butt out to the man.  
_"Both of you keep touching yourselves or else." _Said Levi as he slowly began to work two fingers into Armin's small butt._ "AAhhh!" _Armin moaned as Levi's fingers entered him from behind.

_"C..Captain stop! Do what you want to me, just let Armin leave!" _Eren screamed and began to cry,_ "Not a chance, this is just fine." _Levi coldly said with his usual expression.

_"It...Its ok Eren! If this helps save you... I'll do anything!" _Said Armin, _"AAHhh!" _he moaned as Levi fastly stuck in a third finger._ "Armin..." _Eren softly cried as the two boys continued to stroke their shafts up and down_. "Auuhha"_ Armin moaned as Levi removed his fingers and stroked his cock preparing to enter the young boy from behind.

_"Try to relax."_ Levi said with a cold smile and expression as he looked down on the boy pressed to the bars and back up at Eren stroking himself, he pushed his erect penis into the boys ass in one quick push.

_"AAAAAHH!" _Armin screamed as the pain and pleasure striked into him, _"AhhhAhhh Ahhh!" _He continued to moan as Levi slowly pulled out and fastly pushed back in repeatedly.

_"It.. hurts!" _Armin cried struggling to keep touching himself as tears of pain rolled down his face.  
All Eren could to was watch as Captain Levi thrusted his erection in and out of his best friend on the other side of the cell bars, Eren continued to stroke himself in fear of what might happen if he stopped.

Levi watched in amusement at the boy in the celler while fucking the boys friend in the ass, but felt himself coming to a climax and stopped. Levi pulled out of the boys behind,

_"Turn to me and kneel." _Levi demanded and armin collected himself and did as told, the boy turned and kneeled in front of Levi's erection._ "Clean it with the inside of your mouth." _Levi commanded the boy coldly.

Armin swallowed and got closer to the mans erection, _"Put it all the way in." _said Levi.  
Armin opened his mouth and lowered to push the mans erect penis deep into his mouth and he began to lick and suck it clean._ "Ahhh.." _Levi moaned in pleasure as the two boys continued to stroke themselfs.

Eren didn't know why but this felt good, much more than when he would do it alone. Eren continued to stroke himself and felt himself coming to a climax,_ "Ahhh!... I'm.. I'm going to..." _Eren cried.

_"Do it.." _Levi said through clentched teeth as he felt himself seconds away from climax as well, Armin continued to stroke himself and suck Levis huge erection, then suddenly Levi moaned _"AAuuhhhh..." _and Captain Levi came into the boys mouth, less than a second more and Eren came as well, _"AAhhh!..." _Eren moaned feeling his orgasem while he watched Levi pull his cum drenched dick from his best friends mouth, Eren's cum fell into a puddle in front of him on the bed.

Armin fell down on his hands as Levi stepped away, and walked to the boys behind_ "Eren, lick it up..., the cum." _Levi said in a heavy voice. Eren felt revolted but did as he was told when Levi pressed the knife to Armin's neck once more.

Levi Pushed three fingers into Armin and thrusted them in and out as Eren struggled to lean down and lick up his own cum. _"Hnnn..!" _Armin moaned as he felt himself coming to climax.

_"L...-LEVI" _Armin moaned as he came all over the dungeon floor. Levi stood and kicked Armin to the wall, _"You've made a mess, clean it up with your mouth."_ Demanded Levi.

Eren had finished devouring his own semen as Armin began to lick the ground in fear to clean up his own cum. 

_"I see..."_ Said Captain Levi,_ "Good boys. Eren, I will accept your request." _Levi said as he walked out the dungeon door to find Erwin standing waiting for him to return._ "Clean them up. I've decided they will both join us." _Levi commanded Erwin as he walked down the hall. _"Yes sir." _Erwin replied as he walked into the dungeon.

The end.


End file.
